Video Games
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Ha! That vampire boy has the nerve to say he let me win! Well, we'll see about that. We made a little bet. If he wins this round, I'll *shudder* let him kiss me. But if I win, no more trying to go all Dracula on me and suck my blood!/ First Adventure Time story, read and review!


Fiona's P.O.V.

"Woo! I win, bitches! Bask in my awesomeness!" I yelled, hopping up and down as I slammed my remote on my bean bag chair.

"You cheated!" Flame Prince accused, crossing his arms.

"Ha, ha! You got beat by a girl!" Prince Gumball laughed before freezing, "Aw, wait a minute... _I_ got beat by a girl?"

The utter disbelief in his tone made me laugh, "Dumb ass and I thought blondes were supposed to be dumb!"

"I let you win." Marshal Lee proclaimed, speaking for the first time since the end of the round.

"Bull crap." I sputtered out, indignation filling my tone.

"Yeah." Gumball nodded, taking Marshal Lee's side for the first time in... ever, "No way a girl could beat Marshal."

"Oh shut up already, you sexist pig." I snapped and the pink haired teen.

He put his hands up in surrender and wondered off to go sit next to Flame Prince in the nuetral zone.

"You didn't let me win." I growled, balling my hands into tight fists.

Marshal Lee brought out a cocky grin that I wanted to wipe right off his face, "Whatever, Fi. I'm thousands of years old. You don't think I could whoop all of your asses at a _video game_ if I wanted to?"

I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him, "That's bunk! I demand a rematch, and no holding back this time!"

His infuriating grin broadened, "Fine by me... but how about we make it a little more interesting?"

I raised a light blonde brow at him, "What did you have in mind?"

He chuckled, "If you win, I'll never try to bite you again."

I nodded, remembering how pissed I'd been getting when I woke at night to find Marshal about to take a chunk out of me.

"And if you win?" I questioned.

He smiled, with fangs, "I get a kiss."

My face flamed as the two teens on neutral ground let out a low, "Ooooooh."

I silenced them with a harsh look that was intensified by my red face.

"You're on." I declared after a minute.

I wasn't one to pass up a challenge and I knew for a fact I could win at Mortal Kombat against some undead bad boy.

He grabbed his remote and sunk further into his read couch as I scooted my blue bean bag as close to the TV as possible.

I picked Kitana, my star character, and Marshal Lee went with Smoke, his personal favorite.

"Ready for this, Fi?" He asked, a malicious tone to his voice.

I nodded briskly, "Bring it, bat boy."

He hit play and after about five seconds flat, I had been mutilated.

My jaw dropped to the floor as I stared at my motionless character on the screen.

"Huh?" I blurted dumbly, breaking a sweat.

"No holding back, remember?" He snickered darkly as round two started up.

I held my own (mostly) in this round and won with just one hit as the timer stopped the game.

I cheered, smiling brightly, before round three popped on.

After a minute, one of out characters lay on the ground as the other one remained standing, victorious. I had lost.

Well shit.

"Come give me my prize, Fi." Marshal Lee ordered and I felt an arm snake around my waist.

"H-hold on just a second!" I stuttered, shoving at the grabby vampire.

He didn't let up, "We had a deal."

I hurriedly thought of a way to get out of it, "B-but I thought to m-meant... a thimble! You know, like in Peter Pan. What a misunderstanding!"

"Do you have a thimble?" Marshal Lee asked with a cocked eye brow.

I shook my head, "Not right now! But I'll be sure-"

He cut me off, "I want my reward now."

"You know what they say, patience is a vir-" He shushed me and pressed a finger to my lips.

"Shut up." He commanded and I fell silent, "Now pucker up, Fi."

I pursed my lips, very duck-face like, and Marshal laughed, to my embarrassment.

"Get out boys." Marshal ordered Gumball and Flame who shrugged before vanishing out the door.

"Wait!" I called after them.

'Don't leave me alone with him.' I silently begged, but they were long gone.

I tensed up as I looked back at the smirking fanged teen.

"What?!" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"You've never kissed anyone, have you?" He asked and my eyes widened.

He took my reaction as confirmation and he laughed.

"And I'm going to have the honor of your first! How exciting!" He cheered and I kept my gaze steadily on my shoes.

"Look at me Fi." He said, sounding very bossy.

I obeyed without thinking.

"Now part your lips, ever so slightly."

I did, feeling like an idiot.

"Good girl." He said and eyed me critically.

Then he swooped down unexpectedly and pressed his lips against mine in a fiery kiss.

He pulled away after less than five seconds, but my lips were still tingling and my eye lids were half shut. I was in a state of bliss.

"And that's how you kiss someone." Marshal said airily, as if concluding a presentation.

"Oh." I breathed, and he slithered out the window after winking at me.

I blinked. Once. Twice...What just happened?


End file.
